


Art:  not playing by the rules we played the game of loss

by paynesgrey



Series: Paynesgrey's Graphics [21]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cover Art, F/F, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Cover Artwork for " not playing by the rules we played the game of loss" by kimaracretak for wipbigbang, done in Photoshop.





	Art:  not playing by the rules we played the game of loss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [not playing by the rules we played the game of loss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316476) by [kimaracretak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak). 



> Artwork done for my 2018 wipbigbang art claim.

Media: Photoshop/Photo Manipulation  
Notes: Done for my wipbigbang Art claim.  
Pairings: Alex/Astra, Cat/Kara  
Rated: All Ages

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157046368@N08/42459114905/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
